1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication connector; more particularly, the present invention relates to a communication connector that can be applied to a thin electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, electronic devices have become thinner to meet users' requirements. However, some thick connectors for video outputs or networks, such as VGA or RJ45, cannot be applied to thin electronic devices because of the thickness of these connectors. Therefore, thin electronic devices cannot transmit a network signal via a wired network connection. Although the wireless network connection can be used as an alternative for thin electronic devices, the wireless network connection can only be used in a wireless environment, which is inconvenient to users. According to current network service demands, the wired network cannot be completely replaced with a wireless network, so there is a need to solve the problem of the thickness of the communication connector for allowing the communication connector to be installed in thin electronic devices.
In order to solve the problem of the thickness of the communication connector, a flip-cover network connector is disclosed. The network plug has to be plugged conversely for connecting to the flip-cover network connector; however, plugging in the network plug conversely is not the normal practice for users. Moreover, an external network connector for connecting to a USB port is also disclosed; users have to always carry the external network connector together with the thin electronic device to use the wired network.
In conclusion, the network connectors of the prior are inconvenient to use; therefore, there is a need to provide a new network connector to solve the problem of the prior art.